


未知之地

by Rodstrupe



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Cousin Incest, Fisting, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodstrupe/pseuds/Rodstrupe
Summary: Erik視角，時間接電影後。有的人沒死；有的關係更複雜。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

他們過去也使用過假陽具。玩具，大小功能不一，擴張，讓那裡到白天都還牢記著夜晚。

但是現在，只是到第三指就已經變得困難。那張他喜歡譏諷太貪吃的嘴不夠放鬆，不夠像它的所有者明明可承受的打開。它在緊張，想當然，緊張並不安，因為稍後登場的重頭戲。因為截然不同的今晚。

不同於過去。不同於任何時候。

因為躺在底下，眼睛蒙起，小腿被分別屈起與手腕綁死的人，不可能始終維持他展現的鎮定。

當Erik告訴他今晚要讓他流血。

「放鬆。」他說，無視指上的阻力朝內推進，引出一聲急促的吸氣。「還是 **陛下** 需要先暫停一下尖叫？」

聞言，瓦干達國王下腹可見地收緊，然後鬆開。

「做你該做的。」微微沙啞，T’Challa語氣卻波瀾不驚。「否則我不介意自己來。」

目不能視，赤身露體，身後吞著三根手指且四肢受制，T’Challa一開口卻像他才是房間裡主導的那個。

Erik笑了。

這是為什麼他會喜歡操T’Challa的其一原因：一個倨傲的混蛋。倨傲，從容，相信自己可以保持不受任何宰制。相信，因為之前安穩的人生裡還沒有什麼教過他必須低下那顆頭。

而今夜Erik會教他。教會他。用疼痛與時間，危險和恐怖，扯下那張沉著的面具，讓他低頭，被破碎，無法掩飾地攤開在最赤裸的恐懼及失控裡。

像他本來也該經歷過的那樣。

那對Erik已經漸漸厭煩的雙眼，今晚必須淚水盈滿，崩潰散亂。

乾淨，內斂，時而溫熱的過於刺目的雙眼。

底下人能有防備前，三根手指被他一口氣插到底。

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

其實也不是什麼，他們這層仇敵、血緣以外的關係。

不算什麼。不是什麼。除了消遣，發洩，偶然開發的即興娛樂。

雖然任何人也不可能事先想像到，包括他們自己。

 

特別他們自己。

「所以我 **也** 成了失蹤人口。就像我家老頭。」

發現自己沒死的意外，不能比上發現自己是被敵人相救的反感。在發現歷史重演，新的掌權者又一次把不同的聲音覆蓋在歌舞昇平下，就像只是消除幾個不諧律的雜音，甦醒之後Erik覺得他還能冷靜的面對T’Challa都是奇蹟。

僅有兩人在場的那場決戰後，T'Challa對外表示找不到他的屍體，私下卻自行使用振金救活了他。他非常好奇這個了無新意的謊言這次能夠堅持多久，有沒有新王腦袋安在脖子上的牢固。他也想知道，瓦干達人究竟還能忍受多少次欺騙，當他們的兩代國王可能如出一轍的卑劣。

「不要鎖鏈束縛。你說的。」

「寧可死。也是我說的。」

「你還是自由身。」

「奧克蘭或瓦干達？」

沉穩的表情顯出一絲動搖，儘管一閃而逝。「我不用國家冒險。」瓦干達新王緩緩卻不猶疑地說。「不再。」

Erik盯著他，長長地盯著，直到他感到某種微妙的不自在彷彿滲出T’Challa的毛孔。

不能確定，卻不躲避——他做出解讀。

「你怕了。」他說，不去管他血緣上的族兄的表情變化。「你怕我再挑起政爭，卻留下我的命。」他逼近。「是你接受的儲君教育原本就這麼偽善，還是你真的蠢到相信你沒在冒險？」

出乎意料，年輕的王只是不迴避的迎視他。

「你沒有自己想的那麼瞭解，」平靜地，T’Challa說。「關於這裡或我。」

如果還有什麼Erik確信他不需要，那就是這種高高在上的贏家從容。

在瓦干達對他們父子做的一切後。

「當然了。」他冷冷說。「畢竟沒有過機會。」

他轉身往外走。

去他的瞭解，他心想。世外桃源瓦干達，置身事外的高等人，你們又他媽瞭解過什麼？

關於壓迫，不公，關於無力、卑微？

「N’Jadaka。」

他不予理會。

「Erik！」

他仍不停下，只可惜這裡有長腳的不只有他。

站到他身前，T’Challa的表情竟像有真的歉疚，對他刺痛Erik的發言。

像他可能在乎。在乎他父親對自己兄弟姪兒幹了什麼。

「N’Jadaka，」

「我不用你一直提醒我叫什麼——」

「我們的父親不是我們。」

Erik看了看他。

「那又如何。」

當然他們不是他們的父親，離去時Erik想。

他強於他父親，T’Challa卻遠遠軟弱。

軟弱到留下自己的頭號敵人。

 

他回到美國，回到另一個不曾真正接納他，他也他媽不在乎的家鄉。

不論T'Challa用了什麼辦法，打通哪些關節，Erik很快確認：他確實還是自由身，至少瓦干達外的地方。他來去自由，不遭遇任何有關當局的關切，也沒有鬼祟的人影蹲在哪塊角落記錄他的出入往來。他刻意遠離幾個安全屋好一陣子，用現金和預付電話，每一分鐘他的位置都比富人的良心還不留痕跡，然而什麼也沒發生，就像一個差點重寫一國甚至黑人歷史的非裔革命者行蹤，都不值得讓偉大的白屁股從它們的辦公椅上挪動半吋。

這的確非常的第三世界。

也非常的無聊。

這或許是為什麼Erik要在某個夜裡，潛入瓦干達在美的大使官邸，經過了過分安全又無趣的幾個月後。

即使他毫無必要這麼做。無必要而且無意義。

「我以為經過差點弄丟自己的人頭，一個國王會至少提高他的保安。」

「國王不習慣子彈擊中他以前還要穿過別人。」就算不預期見到他，因公作客官邸的T'Challa似乎也把驚訝藏得很好。「大使？」

「好好的睡著，大概還沒夢到因為你遇刺提前卸任。」

「這裡需要擔心人頭的不是我。」

「得了吧。」

T'Challa看看他，樣子寫著：隨你高興。

那樣子隨性的頗為放鬆，Erik在思考徹底前不由脫口：「你有多怕我？」

年輕國王微愣，大概沒料到他會這樣問。「不夠多。」微一停頓後，T’Challa答。

Erik喜歡這個回應勝過他們上次見面時的版本。

留宿此處的國王應該剛洗過澡，眼睫皮膚上都殘有鮮明的水氣。一身寬袍鬆軟地繫著，自脖頸沿路敞開至微濕的黝亮胸膛。再向下，緊實的腰腿被及時藏入袍底，然而又藏得不夠徹底——最起碼Erik覺得，那些蜿蜒起伏的摺痕只是更暗示了底下生動的線條。

Erik察覺，他正頭一次不帶其他情緒，正眼觀察面前的男人。

一個極富魅力的男人。飽滿，深邃，力量充盈而不誇張，在少了禮服正裝的拘束下，反而突出一種慵懶隨意的性感。

而他的眼睛和嘴。那些未免太有情的線條。它們已經注定他不會成為合格的君王，不能剛硬、嚴酷、令人膽寒，但Erik覺得它們能夠滿足其他樂趣，例如當它們流淚與喊叫；它們可以非常官能，要是你懂得覆上對的東西。

它們會是不錯的娛樂，而Erik感覺他恐怕不能只是想想而已。

「……N’Jadaka？」

他回神，對上T’Challa投來的視線。

他向男人欺近。

「——上一次你沒理由做一件事是多久前？」

「什麼？」

「打開嘴。」

T'Challa是個差勁的配合者，Erik想。

但那都不改變他在他嘴裡嚐起來該死的好，好的就如他猜想。

好的，他懷疑他能允許自己只試一次。

 

他在T'Challa可以攔住他以前撤離官邸，效率如同分開他的嘴唇。

嘴微微腫起的男人在他翻出窗時似乎仍不能反應，皺起眉的樣子像懊惱也像迷惑。迷惑親吻的動機，也迷惑他到此的目的。

Erik不打算替他解惑。

因為消遣本來就不需必要或意義。

消遣就只是消遣。非關恨，也非關血。


End file.
